Finding Love In Pain
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: Gabriella has had a rough few years. Now she has a daughter and a very dangerous crush, will Troy be able to help her or will his love for her put her in more danger? Troyella! RxR Story better than summary!
1. Its Only The Beginning

_**Okay, this is just a random idea.. I cant even remember where I got it from, but it was somewhere lol I think it was because I haven't updated for a few days. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter of Teenage Dramas (For those that read it!) I just realised that it hit 200 reviews.. Well 205 so :O THANKS! I cant believe its gotten such a great.. I'm so tired I cant think of the word lol but thanks to everyone I cant believe it! So this is a thank you gift I guess :D **_

_**I was thinking about doing this in two or three parts, so if you guys like this and I get a fair few reviews on it then I'll update.. I have a few ideas for it so if you'd like to know them and read them then please review! **_

**Finding Love In Pain**

Gabriella sighed, running a hand through her knotted, brown locks as she sat up, on the side of her bed, talking herself into getting up to tend to her screaming new born. She looked over at her snoring husband who disgusted her just by glancing at him. She pulled her tired body from the bed, the numb feeling she'd had for the past five years not making her feel any of the two am cold breeze coming in the balcony window that her husband made her leave open at night. It annoyed her mainly for two reasons, one, it made their whole upstairs of the house cold and two, they couldn't even have their one month old baby in their room because it'd freeze. It was just lucky she was allowed to put a door on its room. Yeah, _she_ was allowed to put on its room.

The moment she found out she was pregnant, she was scared. Scared of what her husband would think, what he would do. She smiled tiredly down at her tiny baby who was crying, slowly settling down when she saw her Mum, her eyes were still adjusting, she wouldn't be able to see Gabriella properly and Gabriella knew that, but she knew she could tell it was her. Gabriella picked up the tiny bundle, wrapping her little blanket around her before going and sitting in the rocking chair placed in the corner of the room, between a bookcase and a change table.

She helped her daughter latch her mouth onto her sore nipple, watching as the tiny baby suckled the milk from her breast, she gently rubbed her bottom as she drank, using her free hand to stroke her head of jet black hair. Looking around the nursery, Gabriella smiled as she remembered the day she put it together, she couldn't have been more proud of herself for doing it.

"_Thanks, Lacey. I was feeling fine yesterday," Gabriella nodded. _

"_That's okay, Gabriella, maybe next time?"_

"_Yeah, well, I defiantly need the extra hours," Gabriella smiled. "You know good for nothing husbands, don't wanna help out," She laughed lightly, rubbing her four month bump. _

"_Yeah," Lacey laughed into the receiver. "Anyway, I best let you go and I hope you feel better tomorrow, if you cant make it or cant make it at nine then just call and let me know, okay?"_

"_Okay, thanks," Gabriella smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye." She smiled. After sitting her phone on her bedside table, she went to stand up, only to be unexpectedly slapped across the face harshly, knocking her back onto the bed. "Ow!" She frowned. "What was that for?"_

"_A good for nothing husband?" Seth growled. "You better not have been fucking talking about me!" _

"_N-No," Gabriella stuttered. "L-Lacey.. She.. Her husband," Gabriella nodded. "I was just agreeing.."_

"_You better have been, or next time I wont be so nice," He growled. "I'm going out to meet the boys, there better be a meal on the table when I get back and it better taste fucking decent this time,"_

_Gabriella nodded. "I-I thought you were going to put the crib up today,"_

"_Well, I guess you'll have to not be so lazy and do it yourself,"_

"_How am I suppose to put a crib together while I'm four months pregnant?" Gabriella frowned. _

"_I don't know, find a way," Seth shrugged, grabbing his keys off his bedside table, walking out of the room. _

_Gabriella frowned, touching her cheek, wincing when it started stinging from the light touch. She stood up, walking to the bathroom, frowning at the red mark forming on her cheek. "Fucking ass," She muttered, checking the mirror before saying anything, scared that she'd get caught out and be worse hurt. _

_Seth honestly made her sick to her stomach, she couldn't leave him because he made sure to threaten her at least once a week, for the past four years, that he'd hurt her if she ever tried any 'funny business' with him. He even made sure he gave her a bruise, or mark, often so she knew that he was serious. She looked over her body, that was mostly covered, frowning at what she knew was hidden under the long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. Why did she get with Seth, you ask? Because, he was like any eighteen year old, sweet and caring, everything a seventeen year old girl, with raging hormones could want. He managed to keep the sweet act up for a whole twelve months before he talked Gabriella into moving into his apartment, then the beatings started and the sex whenever he wanted. She basically turned from his whole world to his slave over night. _

_Gabriella tried to go to the police multiple times, but Seth just denied the claims, said she fell and only claimed to be hit because she wanted his money and hurt her more once they got home. So, after the fifth time of not being believed Gabriella gave up. Not being able to handle the bruises. But, they never stopped, until she fell pregnant.. Even then they only slowed down. _

_She rested her tiny hands on her small bump, smiling at the life growing inside of her. She couldn't believe that she'd created life, even if she'd created it with a monster, one that had to force her to have sex, she would still love it with every fibre of her being. Seth wasn't happy at all when she told him, he kept going on about how he'd made sure he'd taken precautions, yet she must've conspired against him and managed to get herself pregnant.. Gabriella doesn't remember much from that night. _

_She slowly walked towards the empty room, that was her office now turned, going to be, nursery. She looked around the white room, a blanket spread out on the floor, paint buckets and brushes, along with boxes full of baby things ready to be assembled sitting on top of it. She let out a sigh, going over and kneeling beside a paint bucket, taking the lid off of the bucket, full of baby pink paint, picking a brush up afterwards. She'd found out previously that she was going to be having a daughter and she couldn't be more excited. Seth wasn't too happy, but she didn't care about what he thought, she got a slap for it, but he didn't even show to the scan, so he didn't get a say. Not that she got a say either! _

_She slowly started painting the wall in the light paint, smiling even wider as she felt the baby lightly kicking her. She rubbed her stomach as she kept painting the walls, slowly making her way around the room. She felt at peace in the room, like she was safe from the world and she felt even more safe as the room started to come together more. _

_Once the paint was finished, two coats being applied before and after a lunch break, Gabriella started to assemble the crib. She knew it was something, traditionally, a father would do, but there was nothing traditional about her life. _

"Full, Indy?" Gabriella whispered, kissing the top of her daughters head gently when she felt her stop sucking, her eyes staying closed. She stood up slowly, careful not to wake her daughter as she walked over to her crib. "Bedtime for my sweet angel," Gabriella smiled, gently kissing the top of her head again as she pulled the blanket in her cot back more, laying her tiny, sleeping daughter down gently, pulling the blanket over her. "I'll see you in the morning, bright and early."

Tiredly, Gabriella walked back to her own room, rubbing her arms gently as she walked over to her bed, basically falling back onto her soft mattress, falling straight back asleep.

**xFindingLoveInPainx**

"Hello, _Happytime_ nursery, Gabriella speaking."

"Hey, Gabriella, its Troy,"

Gabriella felt her heart jump, the voice of the man she hated to admit she had a crush on, making her suddenly feel happy. She always felt like a fifteen year old school girl when Troy was around, or spoke to her. She knew if Seth even thought she was looking at another man he'd send her to her grave, but she couldn't help it. The only reason she hated having a crush on him was because he was too involved with some people in her life, that person being her boss.

"H-Hey," She stuttered, not in the way Seth made her, in an 'Oh my god,' way. "Do you wanna speak to Lacey?"

"You'll do," He laughed. "I just wanted to see what time Lacey finishes today, do you know?"

"I do," Gabriella nodded. "She gets to leave at four today, lucky her," Gabriella smiled. "But, she may have a meeting afterwards, that you'll have to double check with Lacey."

"Thanks, how's that precious little girls of yours? Growing?"

"She sure is," Gabriella smiled. "All that breast milk is making her strong," She laughed, her face turning red when she realised what she'd said.

"Well then," Troy chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that boobs aren't just useful for one thing,"

Gabriella giggled, fanning her face to cool it down, thanking god that they weren't having the conversation in person. She smiled, sitting down as they kept talking, completely forgetting where she was until she heard Lacey calling out to her.

"Crap," She muttered, seeing she'd been on the phone for almost twenty minutes, shocked that they'd spoken for so long. "Lacey's coming, did you still wanna talk to her?"

"That'd be great,"

"Okay, here she is," Gabriella nodded, handing the phone over quickly to Lacey before she could say anything. "Its Troy, sorry he, ah.. He asked my help with something,"

"That's fine," Lacey nodded. "Indigo is crying, I think she's hungry."

"Okay, thanks," Gabriella nodded, walking towards the baby room. She walked in, smiling at Jade, the other teacher in the room, as she walked over to her daughter, who was laying in her little cot, crying her lungs out. "Hey, Mumma's here, baby," Gabriella smiled, kissing her forehead, walking into the staff area.

She sat down at the small table, unclipping her bra, making sure no one was looking before beginning to help her daughter, relaxing when she started to eat.

"Oh, sorry,"

Gabriella looked up, her face turning bright red when she saw Troy standing in the door way. "H-Hey, yo-you're right." She nodded. "I can go somewhere else,"

"No," Troy smiled. "I wanted to talk to you, I didn't realise that you were helping your daughter grow," He winked, a massive smile on his face, making Gabriella's heart melt.

Gabriella blushed, looking down at Indigo. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, my wife is too busy to attend this award night thing I have tomorrow night and she said I could ask you," Troy smiled, sitting opposite Gabriella at the table. "You can even bring the little one if your partner is busy."

"O-Oh," Gabriella stuttered. "I-I don't know," She sighed, knowing that Seth wouldn't like the idea at all of her going out, especially with another guy. "My husband wouldn't like that very much."

"He doesn't have to know," Troy smiled, making her look at him. "You can tell him you're going with a girlfriend, please? For me?" He laughed.

Gabriella smiled slightly, biting her lip. Contemplating the fact that her husband would be out, it being Friday night, and she wouldn't really even need to explain to him. "M-Maybe,"

"What happened to your eye?" Troy frowned, gently rubbing her cheek bone, where a bruise had nearly almost faded away.

Gabriella shook her head, pulling away, looking back down at Indigo. "N-Nothing, wh-what time does the thing start?"

"Tomorrow night, six o'clock," Troy frowned, becoming concerned. "I'll pick you up?"

"No! I-I mean, no, thanks, I'll meet you here? I don't finish until five and I can change here," She nodded. "What should I wear?"

"Something dressy, but casual?" Troy nodded, still worried, deciding not to push the issue. "Thanks heaps for this, it means a lot." He smiled.

"You're welcome," Gabriella nodded.

**xFindingLoveInPainx**

Gabriella smiled to herself, double checking her hair in the mirror before picking her stuff, and Indigo's carrier, up, heading out of the bathroom. _5:20pm_. She still had a couple more minutes before Troy would get there, so, she decided to go and wait out the front of the centre.

"This should be fun, baby," Gabriella smiled down at her sleeping daughter, locking the door to the centre, walking towards the road. "Getting out for the night, hopefully Daddy doesn't get too angry." She sighed. Hoping that Seth wouldn't mind she just left a note for him.

"Hey, you two beautiful ladies looking for a lift?"

"Oh, no," Gabriella started, before she looked up, smiling as Troy made his way over to her. "Oh, sorry," She laughed. "I didn't realise it was you." She smiled.

"That's fine," Troy chuckled. "Ready?" He smiled. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Oh, thank you," Gabriella blushed. "I'm ready," She nodded, following him over to his car. "May I ask where we're going?"

"Well, I actually have a confession to make," Troy smiled, opening the back door, gently taking Indigo's car seat off Gabriella, putting it in his car.

"Thank you and what would that be?" She asked, watching him clip her daughter in his car.

"The awards night was cancelled, but I felt bad cancelling, plus I wanted a night out," Troy smiled. "So, you and I are going to that new restaurant downtown, since I don't know what you like or if you're allergic to anything, I decided a buffet place, plus something new would be a good way to go," He laughed.

Gabriella smiled, slightly nervous about going on a date with a guy. Technically it was just dinner, but she wouldn't deny she liked him. Unless it was to him. "Sounds good," She nodded. She wanted to tell him it was fine to cancel, but he looked so excited to be going out, she just couldn't tell him no. Plus, what if he got angry? Gabriella went to get in the car, jumping when Troy appeared in front of her, opening her door. "Oh, thank you." She nodded, getting in.

Troy sighed, closing the door to his Audi behind her, going and getting in the drivers seat, before driving towards the restaurant. "So, Gabriella, how have you been since Indy was born? We haven't spoken much,"

"Ah, yeah," Gabriella nodded. "Sorry, just.. Working and trying to look after a baby is tiring and a lot of work, I didn't mean to upset you in any way."

"No, no," Troy shook his head. "Its fine, I was just making sure everything was okay, the Dad still around?"

"Yeah," _Unfortunately._ "Cant keep him away."

"Well, at least he's a good father, stuck around," Troy nodded.

"Go-Yeah," Gabriella nodded. _Good father, my ass._ She thought, rethinking that if she had said that out loud she'd be in deep trouble. "How are you and Lacey?"

"How do you think we are?" He laughed. "If she's not at the centre, then she's in a meeting, doing paperwork at home, its like I'm just there for sex and company,"

Gabriella cringed at the word sex. She didn't like it very much, that and she didn't like the thought of Troy doing it with Lacey. Lacey was pretty, blonde hair and brown eyes, long legs. She was gorgeous, but very work enthused. "You don't want just that?" Gabriella joked, sarcasm noticeable in her voice.

"Every guys dream, right?" He nodded. "No, I didn't go into our marriage thinking I was marrying a workaholic," He sighed. "I wanted a wife, a mother to my kids," He nodded. "Not a woman who came home at night, heated up a _Lean Cuisine_ and then went and sat in her office until she wanted to wake me up by su-.. By, ah, yeah," He nodded. "Sometimes she goes out with her friends."

"I get what you mean," Gabriella nodded. "I don't need mental images, thanks though."

"What's your husbands name? I don't think I've ever met him."

"Ah, yeah, he doesn't get out much," Gabriella shrugged. "Well, with my friends, his name is Seth." Gabriella nodded. "He and Lacey have a bit in common, except totally opposite," She laughed lightly, looking back to check on her daughter.

Troy laughed, pulling into a park. "Well, I must say that your husband is a very lucky man, having two gorgeous women like you and Indy in his life? Very special." He smiled, jumping out.

Gabriella blushed, biting her lip as she got out, fixing her knee length, black dress before fixing her little, mid-waist jacket that covered her shoulders, down to her mid upper arms. "You don't have to keep saying such kind things, I haven't done anything to deserve it." She nodded, opening the back door to get her daughter out.

"But, you have," Troy smiled. "You've been you. That's enough."

"I don't believe that," Gabriella shook her head, keeping her daughters seat close to her. "My husband doesn't think that," She shook her head, her eyes widening when she'd realised what she'd said. "I-I mean,"

Troy frowned. "Gabriella, does your husband.. Hurt you?"

"N-No, w-we sh-should-d g-get ins-inside," Gabriella stuttered, suddenly scared that someone might've found out and she'd be dead. She walked past him, slightly shaking from fear.

"Gabriella," Troy frowned, following her, gently grabbing her arm. "Please, talk to me? You have.. Yellow, healing bruises on your face and you're scared of a question," He sighed, letting her arm go when she jumped. "You have no reason to be scared of me, I just want to help." He nodded.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it," Gabriella whispered. "P-Please?"

Troy frowned. "Can you promise me something?"

Gabriella frowned, slowly nodding. "O-Okay," She frowned, not wanting to upset him.

Troy sighed, seeing the fear in the girls eyes. Six months ago he didn't know her to the point where he could invite her out on a night out, but right now he knew her well enough to pull her into a tight hug. Gabriella had asked Lacey for a few favours during her pregnancy, some which included Troy driving her to her doctors appointments, which he didn't mind, it meant he got some human company and he got to know Gabriella well. He didn't know much about her life after she met Seth, she didn't like talking about that, now he knew why. He knew she was quiet and shy and it wasn't until now, when he saw the fear in her eyes that he realised just how much she needed him, how much more he should've been there for her.

"Come with me, talk to me," He nodded, leading her around the side of the building.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Gabriella frowned, trying to pull away from him. "Pl-Please, I'll tell you anything," Gabriella frowned, letting out a small sob.

"Hey," Troy frowned, letting her go. "Look, we're just going here." He nodded, pointing to a small area out the back of the restaurant. "Just so it's a little more private." He nodded.

"O-Okay," Gabriella frowned, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," He nodded, pulling out a chair for her, pulling his chair around to sit beside her. "Now, start from the beginning." He sighed.

Gabriella took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, smiling slightly when Troy picked up a napkin, drying her face. "Seth and I have been dating for five years, or, well, we dated for two years until we went and got married," She nodded. "I moved in with Seth after a year, that first year we were together," Gabriella frowned. "It was.. Everything a relationship could be, there was flowers and dates, not something I always dreamed of, not being overly romantic, but once I had it I couldn't believe how good it felt having someone that cared," She frowned, letting out a sob. "Then, it was like once he had me, he could do whatever he liked to me."

"That's not true," Troy frowned, rubbing her back.

"To Seth it is," Gabriella sighed, wiping her eyes with the napkin. "He beats me, all the time," She nodded. "I love Indy, but I cant say that she was planned or that I even enjoyed when she was conceived," She sobbed. "How sad is that?"

"Its not sad," Troy frowned, pulling the crying girl into a hug. "A lot of kids are unplanned, doesn't mean you love them any less." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I-I don't," Gabriella sobbed. "I love her more than my own life, she means everything to me."

"That's all she needs," Troy nodded. "A mothers love, complete love, that's everything a baby needs. That and clean diapers and super breast milk." He chuckled.

Gabriella smiled, sniffling as she sat up straight, wiping her face. "Thank you," She laughed. "I'm sorry, that just came out."

"No, I had a good laugh," Troy chuckled.

"Good, me too." Gabriella smiled.

"Good," Troy smiled, kissing her forehead. "Can I ask.. Why you haven't left that son of a bitch yet?"

"Because," Gabriella frowned. "He'll kill me if I do," She nodded. "He'll kill me and Indy and I cant have that happen to her, which is why you cant tell anyone about this talk."

Troy frowned. "I don't know if I can not say anything."

"Troy, please," Gabriella sobbed. He didn't even have time to answer her before Gabriella was pulled out of her chair, pulled up by her hair. She let out a scream, instantly knowing it was Seth. "S-Seth, wh-what are you doing here?"

"I get home to find a note from you," Seth started. "Then I get a call saying you're here, with a guy. How long have you been seeing this dick behind my back?" He yelled.

"I-I'm not seeing him," Gabriella sobbed, getting even more scared by the second. "He's Lacey's husband and we j-just ran into each other," She lied, not wanting to get in trouble. "The girls cancelled and I was walking p-past."

"Oh, that's convenient." Seth spat sarcastically.

"She's telling the truth," Troy nodded, standing up.

"You stay out of it, asshole," Seth snapped towards Troy, letting Gabriella go. "Actually, you and I should have some words. What are you doing with my wife?"

"We literally bumped into each other," Troy nodded, going along with the lie. "Gabriella got up me for nearly hurting your little girl."

"I'm not buying your lame excuses," Seth shrugged, grabbing Troy by the collar. "You. Stay the fuck away from my wife," He nodded, punching Troy square in the jaw before his fist made contact with his nose. "As well as my daughter! Got it?" He yelled.

Troy groaned, holding his nose as his blurred vision cleared up. He stopped Seth as he went to bend over to pick Indigo's carrier up, resting his hands on Seth's shoulders before kneeing him in the chest. While Seth was gasping for air, trying to grab at Troy, Troy grabbed Indy's carrier, making sure he had everything before grabbing Gabriella's hand, running off with her.

"Wh-What did you do?" Gabriella sobbed, trying to pull her hand from Troy's. "He's going to kill me!"

"He isn't going to come near you," Troy shook his head, fumbling as he took his keys out of his pocket, unlocking his car. "Get in," Troy nodded, helping Gabriella in the back, handing her the baby seat quickly before shutting her door and rushing around to the drivers side. He saw Seth slowly making his way around the corner, looking around for them, but Troy had gotten in the car before he could see through the tinted windows, casually driving off into the traffic so they wouldn't be noticed.

He let out a breath once they were far enough away, without being followed. He looked in the rear view mirror, back at Gabriella who was quietly sobbing as she clipped Indigo's seat in. He frowned, strangely feeling his heart break at the sight, he hadn't felt this much emotion about someone since he first met Lacey.

"I'm sorry," He sighed, after a few minutes of silence. "I didn't mean to scare you back there, I just.. Didn't wanna sit back and watch him drag you away,"

"Its okay," Gabriella whispered, gently rubbing Indigo's cheek. "I-I need to go home anyway, I have no where else to stay," She nodded, wiping her face with a wet one out of Indigo's nappy bag.

"Tonight you can stay at our house and we'll go get your stuff, do you have family close?"

"No, well, not in the next hour or so," Gabriella shook her head. "I'll have to.. F-Find a hotel or something," She frowned, letting out a sob. "I-I'll have to stay in one till I can afford rent and a bond, food.."

"You can stay with us as long as you need to then," Troy nodded. "I'm sorry about all this, everything, I cant believe we didn't notice this before," He frowned.

"Seth has mastered the art of abuse," Gabriella nodded, still lightly sobbing. "When he first started he wouldn't care where he hit me, when I'd go to the police he'd just say I hit myself and tell my friends that I ran into a door or something, which they believed because I've always been clumsy.. Ever since primary school." She sighed, sniffling as her sobs died down.

"Did he make you do anything?" Troy frowned. "Like.. Clean until your house was literally sparkling, or not feeding you? He didn't ra.. Physically.. Sexually hurt you, did he?"

"No," Gabriella frowned. "I-I mean.. I didn't want to.. Do it," She whispered, getting kind of uncomfortable where the conversation was leading. "At first, yeah," She nodded. "But after a while, when the abuse started, I didn't enjoy it," Gabriella shook her head. "He really only hit me, sometimes it was so bad I ended up in hospital," She frowned, tears building in her eyes again. "But that was when it first started and then.. I guess.. My body got use to it," She sighed. "Lucky, because Seth said if I kept ending up in hospital they were going to ask questions and I'd get in trouble,"

Troy tuned out after she said that, you could've roasted a marshmallow against his face it was that red, he couldn't believe that Seth was hurting Gabriella and making her believe that _she_ was the one that was going to get in trouble if she kept up with going to the hospital. It made him sick to his stomach, lucky they pulled up outside his house not long after or he would've puked all over it.

"I'm sorry for making you lie to him, too," She whispered, as he walked around to her after she got out of the car. "I usually cant tell him anything, so I've just learnt to lie. I know its horrible, but I cant tell him the truth." She frowned. "He'd kill me."

"Its okay," Troy sighed, kissing the scared girls forehead. "I've lied to Lace.. Often, actually," He nodded. "But she's not home usually anyway and I don't know what she's up to, so she could be lying to me as well," He shrugged, leading Gabriella up to the massive house.

Gabriella could tell that they had a nice house, just by looking at Lacey and Troy, who were all proper and nicely dressed all the time, she could tell what they're house would look like. Neat, tidy.. Expensive. The total opposite of Gabriella's house, for as nice and cozy as her house was, she never managed to keep it clean thanks to Seth and she could never buy nice things because all her money went into either food or paying the bills and most recently, paying for Indigo's things. Seth barely got enough money to pay for his drinks for the week, so she had to pay for everything else.

"You two don't seem to spend a lot of time together," Gabriella nodded, taking her shoes off before following Troy into the house.

"We don't," Troy sighed. "It sucks, but the sad thing is I've grown used to it." He nodded, heading down the two steps, into his house. "So, I kind of know how it feels to have a fucked up relationship, without the physical side of things, something I wouldn't like either of us to know about."

"Its fine," Gabriella nodded. "I might just go straight to bed.. If that's okay,"

"Its fine," Troy smiled. "I'll come and tuck you lovely girls in, hey?"

Gabriella smiled slightly. "I-I'd like that," She nodded, walking with him, to where she was assuming was a guest bedroom. She had to admit a weight had been lifted off her shoulders since Troy had quickly rushed her away from Seth. In the back of her mind she still had a feeling that he'd find her, but she knew Troy would keep her safe. At least she hoped he would. She had to admit that she liked that he cared for her and Indigo as well. It'd been a while since she'd felt wanted and cared for. The whole time she was pregnant Troy had cared, that's how her little crush on him started.

_Troy smiled, walking into his wife's daycare centre. He headed up the front steps, towards the office where he knew she most likely was, being lunch time she most likely was eating. He opened the door, frowning when she wasn't at her desk, he realised she might've gotten caught up in one of the rooms. He kept his bag of food close, heading towards the line of rooms, looking in them. Once he got to the end room, the baby room, he headed in, unable to see if she was in there. _

"_Lace?" He called out quietly, not wanting to wake any of the babies up. He walked in, quickly glancing out the back to see if anyone was outside. When he realised that it was raining and none of the kids would be out there he walked over to the sleeping area, where they had all the cots set up for the babies. Smiling, he walked in quietly, looking everywhere trying to find his wife. He stopped seeing Gabriella on one of the rocking chairs in the corner, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Her big belly was sticking out and her eyes were closed, he couldn't blame her for sleeping, he was getting tired just standing there in the dark with the quiet, soothing music in the background. He looked around, realising that there was no babies in the cots, walking over quietly towards Gabriella. _

_He had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing when he heard her mumbling something in her sleep. He thought she looked adorable, he couldn't help but want to know what she was dreaming about. Would it be something as silly as him and her? He strongly liked Gabriella and it was wrong of him to think of them being anything more than friends, but being a Dad is something that Troy wanted really badly, he couldn't understand why Lacey didn't want kids.. She worked with them after all. But, that was always her excuse 'I work around them all day, Troy, I don't want to come home to more'. So, he was stuck. Between having kids and keeping his wife. He, nervously, stretched his hand out, touching Gabriella's belly gently, smiling when he felt a light kick. He knew it was wrong to touch her, especially while she was sleeping, but they'd started to bond over the baby, during trips to the hospital or if Troy dropped Gabriella home. She'd even told him to feel the baby when it kicked, she reckoned it only kicked when he was around. Something he found strange, but at the same time it made him smile on the inside. _

_He quickly pulled his hand away when Gabriella jumped, her eyes opening slowly. He smiled at her, watching her realise who it was, a smile gracing her face. "Hey," She croaked, sitting up straighter. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."_

"_Hey, slow down," Troy smiled, stopping her from getting up. "You look exhausted, you should take it easy."_

"_I am exhausted," Gabriella sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Because everyone that's at the centre today is out, I came in here when they left for the field day and I just.. Started looking around, thinking about my baby," She smiled, resting a hand on her round stomach. "Then I got some pains so I sat down and the music and dark room.. It kinda put me to sleep," She smiled slightly, rubbing her stomach soothingly. _

"_I forgot about the field day," Troy smiled, watching her. "Are the pains gone now?"_

_Gabriella shook her head. "No, they've kind of gone though," She nodded. "So, I should get back to work before Lacey realizes I've done nothing." She smiled, using the rocking chair to stand up slowly. Troy stood quickly, helping her stand. _

"_I don't think so, I'm going to take you home," He nodded, rubbing her back softly for her. "I'll call Lace and tell her someone should come back," He smiled. _

"_No, I cant," Gabriella shook her head. "I need the money."_

"_Gabs, you cant keep working if you're in pain," Troy frowned. "Didn't you say something about the doctor saying last week that you need to start taking it easy?" _

"_Yeah, but my husband has had a bad week at work and with the baby only a few days away I cant afford to take time off," She shrugged, starting to pick stuff up off the ground, wincing when a pain shot up her back. _

"_You should've been finished weeks ago, not a few days before you're meant to give birth, at least come and have something to eat with me?" He asked, worried she would hurt herself. "I need some company," He smiled, helping her stand up properly. "And I have some of that chocolate spread that you liked when you came over."_

"_How can I turn that down?" Gabriella smiled, following him out. "Thanks, its kind of lucky you came or I don't know when I would've woke up." She giggled. _

_Troy smiled, helping her sit down on the couch that was on the opposite side of the room, sitting beside her. "Lucky I came, now I can eat lunch with someone who smiles," He laughed. "What time do you finish?" He smiled, handing her a sandwich with chocolate spread on it. _

_Gabriella smiled, taking the sandwich, unwrapping it slowly. "I think I finish at five thirty," She smiled. "Why's that?"_

"_I thought you might like to come over for dinner, Lacey invited some friends over, would you like to come?"_

"_Oh, I-I have plans," Gabriella nodded. "My husband will want dinner when I get home and I have some cleaning to do," She smiled. "But, thank you anyway."_

"_I think you should be going home to rest," Troy nodded. "Or you'll pop that baby out while you're cleaning the toilet," He chuckled, taking a bite of his sandwich. _

_Gabriella smiled a little, wrapping her sandwich back up, sitting in the little basket Troy had packed. She sat forward, wincing slightly. "I-I think I need to go to the toilet, can you help me up?" _

_Troy nodded, sitting his food down before standing to help her up. "Will you be right going to the toilet?" He smiled, frowning when a pained look crossed Gabriella's face. "What's wrong?" _

"_I-I think.." She started, taking a breath. "I think my water just broke." _

Gabriella smiled, watching Troy hold her tiny daughter. She loved thinking about the day that Indy was born, for the first hours of her labour it was just her and Troy and Troy's comforting words. Then once Seth was able to make it Troy quietly slipped out whilst the nurses and doctors asked Seth to fill out some forms.. Lucky Seth didn't spot him. Seth might as well not have been there anyway, he spent the whole time checking out the nurses anyway. Gabriella shook her head, trying to not think about her husband, she let out a yawn, covering her mouth.

"Mummy's tired," Troy smiled. "Maybe we should give her some rest time." He laughed, kissing Indy's forehead softly.

"That might be good," Gabriella giggled. "Mummy has to get up for work tomorrow." She smiled, watching her tiny daughter. She looked safe in Troy's arms, she actually looked comfortable, unlike the one time Seth held her.

"Mummy is going to stay home with Uncle Troy tomorrow cause he has no work," Troy laughed. "So, we're going to spend the day with just us three," He smiled, looking over at Gabriella. "Okay?"

"I don't know," Gabriella sighed. "I need the money if I'm going to find some place to live, I'm going to have to sort things out with the police," She nodded. "I don't want Seth coming near me or Indy, so I have to go straight away and sort it out, life cant just stop."

"I know, but it can pause for a day, if you want to go to the police station then we can go," Troy smiled. "I'll come with you, then we can come back here and you and your daughter are going to have a day where its just.. Relax day, okay? I know you went straight back to work and I know you need this, so don't argue."

"Okay," Gabriella sighed, standing up. She pulled the little bed over that Troy had set up for Indy, fluffing the pillows up he'd set up as a guard and making sure the blanket was right for her. "Okay, Uncle Troy, bed time for Indy." She smiled.

Troy smiled, kissing her forehead gently. "I love you, baby girl," He whispered, making Gabriella's heart melt. He laid her down gently, pulling her little blanket over her, just watching her.

Gabriella rested her hand on his back softly, smiling when he looked at her. "C-Can you sleep in here tonight? You said Lacey might not come home.." She frowned. "I wouldn't usually ask, but I'm.. Kind of afraid to sleep alone,"

"Of course, Brie," Troy smiled.

"Brie?" She smiled, biting her lip as she sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah, a nickname," Troy laughed, pulling his shirt over his head. "I hope that's okay." He smiled.

"Its fine," Gabriella smiled, stopping herself from drooling right in front of him. She'd never seen him like this, so comfortable in front of her. Sure they had become friends over the past few months, but not like this. She couldn't help but ask herself if he thought of her the same way she had, regrettably, started to think about him. She laid back, rolling onto her side as Troy laid down. "Thanks," She nodded. "For everything, not just tonight."

"You don't have to thank me," Troy smiled. "It was my pleasure."

"But, I do," Gabriella nodded. "You managed to do something I haven't been strong enough to do for four years, haven't been able to prove for four years, I believe when you say that you wont let Seth near us, I'm scared about it, for Indy's sake, but I believe you." She nodded. "Everything is so messed up," She sighed. "I have so much to sort out, housing and everything, contacting the police, paying bills.. I hate to admit it, but I'm going to need some support." She sighed.

"Well, you don't have to worry about rent or food because I own this house and we're always up to the roof in food," Troy laughed. "So, bills are sorted, after we head to the police station tomorrow we'll go and grab your stuff if you want, if not we'll head to the shops and I can buy Indy some late presents since I didn't get anything for the baby shower."

"You brought her that massive teddy that sits beside her cot," Gabriella smiled.

"Doesn't count," Troy laughed. "So, that's bills and Indy's things, you can stay here as long as you like and Seth will get what he deserves, so that only leaves support and oh! You've got that," He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Along with love, sleep time now?"

"Sleep time now," Gabriella giggled, smiling as Troy looked over her, down at her sleeping daughter. "She okay?"

"Sleeping soundly," Troy smiled, laying back down properly. "I'll get her a bottle if she needs one, you look exhausted," He whispered, kissing her forehead, silently enjoying being so close to her. "So, sleep all night, or I'll hurt you." He smiled.

Gabriella smiled tiredly, closing her eyes, breathing in his scent as she moved closer to him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. "You wouldn't," She whispered.

"Okay, you got me," Troy smiled, kissing the top of her head, waiting till he knew she was asleep before he closed his eyes. "Night beautiful girls." He whispered.

_**Soo, good? Not good? Should I type up a second part? I'm sorry if it sucked! I have a few ideas. If you like this idea or would like to see any ideas in it I haven't pre-written it so if you suggest one and I use it I'll give credit to you of course :P **_

_**Also, if Teenage Dramas isn't something you've checked out.. Please do! What should I update next? My sex one shots or Teenage Dramas?.. Or maybe this? Let me know! Please review! **_


	2. Dont Lie

_**Sorry about the long wait, a lot of shit has happened and I've had a shit past month. Not much to say apart from thanks for all your reviews on whatever was updated last. I cant even remember its been that long, I'll try update again soon. **_

_**I also have to apologise for last night, I put up the chapter, then changed it, so for those of you who read it before it got taken down? I apologise.. There's like.. Two paragraphs difference, but I'd appreciate a review. Enjoy. **_

Gabriella sat down in her little chair near the window and pulled her legs towards her chest, keeping her warm cup of coffee close to her as she watched the rain drip slowly down her room windows, watching the cars down below, in the city, driving along the busy midday road. She was just glad that they were far enough away from the city that Indy could sleep and she could peacefully sit.. Drinking coffee and watching the rain.

She looked over at her daughters empty crib, smiling when she remembered where Indy was. Gabriella got up, walking over to her bed, sitting her coffee cup on the bedside table before sliding under her warm covers, closing her eyes as she relaxed into the soft mattress.

Gabriella felt like she'd just drifted off when a crack of thunder woke her up, followed by a frightened cry coming from a small baby. Her small baby. She sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes to clear her blurry vision before she got up. She stopped mid getting out of bed when she saw Troy standing at the end of her bed, gently rocking a still crying Indy. Gabriella smiled tiredly, watching him rock her tiny daughter gently.

Troy turned around, smiling when he saw Gabriella sitting up. "Look," He whispered, keeping Indy close to him. "Lazy bones is finally awake." He laughed.

"Shh," Gabriella giggled, stretching slightly before holding her arms out to Troy. "Give me my girl, what time is it?" She smiled.

Troy smiled, gently handing Indy over. "Its about sixish." He nodded, sitting down on the bed, beside Gabriella. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"I did," Gabriella smiled. "A very nice sleep," She yawned, laughing lightly. "I think its going to take a few more days for me to fully get back into the not being tired stage, but its getting better. I officially don't have a headache." She giggled.

"Well, I'm glad," Troy laughed. "Indy and I had a nice time going for a walk," He smiled. "We even saw some birdies flying around, until it started raining." He laughed.

"Ooh, lucky Indy," Gabriella laughed, leaning down and gently kissing Indy's forehead. "You're all tuckered out, Troy might have to take you for walks more often." She smiled, gently running her hand over Indy's soft hair.

"Troy would love that," Troy smiled, watching the two women. "Have you had any more phone calls?"

"Not from Seth," Gabriella shook her head. "His Mum has called me, she did earlier," She nodded. "She said Seth has gone down to hers, she's worried because he's gone there and said I left him and has been going out every night partying, taking drugs.. Anything you could imagine," Gabriella frowned. "She wants me to go back to him because she thinks he'll sober up if I go back to him."

Troy frowned, running a hand through his hair. "Did you tell her about him hitting you?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "She reckons its just a phase he's going through and he'll grow out of it soon, but I know he wont." She frowned. "Its been going on for years, but I'm trying not to think of it, he's far away from Indy and I, that's all I care about."

"That's good, just focus on you two," Troy nodded. "We got your stuff and that.. AVO or whatever its called against him, I still think that you should've put charges against him," He sighed. "You've still got bruises from the as-A hole."

"I know," Gabriella nodded. "But, if I charged him then that would mean going through court and I don't have the money, as well as the issue of dragging Indy through it all." She sighed.

"I know," Troy nodded. "Don't stress, okay? I'm here for you, Lace is here for you."

"Thanks," Gabriella nodded. "I understand what you mean about her never being here," She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, at least I have you two to hang out with for now," He smiled. "That's what I want to do right now."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled.

"No, I wanna thank you," Troy smiled. "As well as ask you what your plans are for in about.. Two hours?"

"Probably watching a movie with you and my baby," Gabriella laughed. "What are your plans?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to go out for dinner," He smiled, gently running his hand through Indy's hair, smiling when she smiled a little. "She's so gorgeous."

"She is," Gabriella smiled, watching them. Indy seemed fascinated by Troy, she loved him. "As for dinner, I don't want to put you any more out of pocket, I'm fine with a toasted sandwich."

"You've had toasted sandwiches for the past, like.. How long?" He smiled. "We're eating something else, including you." Troy laughed.

"I guess," Gabriella smiled slightly. "But, can we just stay here? Order in? I don't really wanna take Indy out in the rain."

"That's fair," Troy smiled. "What would you like to order?"

"Umm," Gabriella started, thinking. "I'm not sure. You decide." She laughed.

"I favour Chinese and pizza," Troy laughed. "So, you decide!" He laughed.

"Chinese and pizza sounds amazing to me," Gabriella smiled, handing Indy over to Troy carefully when he wouldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." Troy laughed, holding the tiny girl in his arms. He smiled, looking down at the little girl in his arms, kissing her forehead gently.

"You two just look so good together and she calms down quickly with you," Gabriella smiled. "She needs a male around," She sighed. "I don't know how Seth is so.. Heartless, especially towards such a gorgeous little person." She whispered, gently kissing Indy's forehead.

"Was he never loved as a child? That can do it." Troy nodded, watching the mother and daughter, smiling at them.

"I don't know," Gabriella sighed, moving so her legs were underneath her, slightly sitting closer to Troy. "His Mum seems like such a nice woman, but I never knew his father. He was never around,"

"Now it makes sense," Troy nodded. "Have you ever asked him what his Dad was like?"

"Of course," Gabriella nodded. "He just avoids the subject, at first he'd make out with me and we'd end up.. Yeah," She nodded. "Then, later on after everything started, he'd just grumble at me or h-hurt me."

Troy frowned, nodding. "Okay, enough about this, any dinner preferences?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I've been eating toasted sandwiches for months, anything else would be better," She laughed lightly.

"I wish that you didn't have Indy with him," Troy sighed. "I would've been a much better help to you and Dad to her then he ever was." He frowned, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"I know," Gabriella nodded, smiling. "Are you saying that you would like to have had a baby with me, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter. "I-I.. Ma-.. No. Yes," He nodded. "I think that you deserve someone much better than that asshole and so does Indy, I should've been there more, other than driving you to the doctors."

"But, you have Lacey," Gabriella frowned.

"I love you,"

"Wh-What?" Gabriella stuttered, looking up at him.

Troy sighed, standing up, running a hand through his hair. "I love you, I have done for months," He nodded. "Ever since we very first started going to the doctors appointments, I wished that, that was my baby you were carrying," He nodded.

"Wh-Why did you not say anything?"

"Because, you had Seth and I've got Lacey," He frowned. "I thought it would make things awkward, but now I see.. We should be together!" He nodded, sitting on the bed, taking her hand. "I see you checking me out." He laughed.

Gabriella's face turned red and she looked down at their hands, biting her lip when Troy lifted her chin to look up at him. "Troy.." She whispered.

"Just tell me that you don't feel the same and I'll drop it."

"I-I.. You have Lacey." She frowned. "What would she think?"

"Do you really think she'd care?" He raised an eyebrow. "She hardly even has sex with me anymore, anyway and that's all we were doing before."

"How come you two got married?"

"We did love each other," He nodded. "I should've seen it coming, we were basically forced together by our parents, but we started to fall for each other," He smiled, gently laying Indy on the bed, checking her nappy. "Then after only a few months of actually liking each other we were told we should get married, we hardly knew anything about each other," He sighed. "But, to please our parents, we went ahead with it." He nodded.

"That's where you went wrong,"

"Oh, really?" Troy laughed. "I never would've guessed."

"Shh," Gabriella giggled, pushing him lightly. "I'm slow."

"Not believing it," Troy laughed. "Anyway, after we got married, Lace went straight into a job at a daycare near our home town," He nodded. "Loved it, so she opened her own one after we moved here, then it went downhill. She went straight into working and not caring about anything else." He sighed.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella frowned, gently rubbing his arm.

"Its okay, I've got you and Indy, that's all I need," He smiled. "Your company and hugs." He laughed lightly, gently hugging Indigo.

"We love hugs, don't we Indy?" Gabriella laughed, gently taking her daughters hand, kissing the back of it. "She really loves you, she doesn't settle down for any of the other girls at the kindy and Seth only held her once, she didn't like that at all."

"She knows I'm not gunna hurt her." Troy smiled.

"She's one lucky girl,"

"I second that," Troy laughed, leaning over and gently kissing Gabriella's forehead.

**xFindingLoveInPainx**

Gabriella picked up the bottle of soft drink that they'd ordered with their take away, smiling as she walked down the few stairs to her room. She was finally happy, able to breathe and not feel scared, although the thought of Seth coming back was still in the back of her mind, she still felt relief. Stepping onto the soft carpet, the sight of her tiny daughter, laying in the middle of her bed safely and Troy sitting on one of the couches in the corner of her room, making her smile and feel even warmer inside. It was still raining outside, but the rain just made everything seem cozier on the inside, it made it feel perfect.

She sat down, on the couch opposite Troy, smiling as he set up their food. He was amazing to her, done everything he could for her and Indy. She was amazed at how much he actually wanted to do for them and it was because he wanted to, she wasn't use to that. The sad thing was.. He should've been able to do it for his wife, but she didn't know how good she had it.

"Thanks," Troy smiled.

"It was my pleasure, I feel so lazy," Gabriella giggled. "I haven't done anything!"

"You don't need to," Troy smiled, serving them some food up each. "You need to look after Indy and that's it."

"For now,"

"That's right, we'll figure out the rest when it comes to that, okay? For now, we're eating pizza and Chinese and making sure we're relaxed."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled. "For the record, I haven't been so relaxed in my life and its all thanks to you," She nodded, picking up her plate. "I haven't felt so free and.. Happy in years and I have no one else to thank but you,"

"I couldn't let you stay there any longer," Troy sighed. "God if I had found out sooner? It would've saved a lot," He nodded. "It would've saved you pain and hurt.. It would've saved Indy being so isolated."

"Hey," Gabriella frowned, leaning over and taking his hand. "Its fine, okay? We're here now and we're going to be fine." She nodded, smiling as she squeezed his hand gently.

Troy nodded, returning the smile. "Thank you," He smiled, kissing the back of her hand softly.

"You're welcome," Gabriella smiled, sitting back in her little couch, starting to eat. "This is the most amazing thing I've eaten!" She laughed.

Troy smiled, watching her. "You've really missed out on a lot, huh?"

"Not really," Gabriella smiled. "I mean, I didn't get to live the last of my teenage years going clubbing or anything, but I got a beautiful daughter out of the relationship and I wouldn't change much of it, I got here, didn't I?"

"I guess that's true," Troy smiled.

"It is," Gabriella giggled, sitting her plate down, picking up the bottle of soft drink. "Want one?"

"Please," Troy smiled.

"Sure," Gabriella smiled, pouring them a drink each. "This is so peaceful, I don't understand why Lacey would want anything else."

"Me either, I thought I gave her everything a girl could want," Troy sighed. "Thanks." He nodded, taking a cup off Gabriella.

"Well, I can tell you now that this to me, as a normal girl," She giggled. "Would be everything and more that I would want." She smiled.

"Yeah?" Troy smiled. "What would be your ideal.. Life? Just.. The house and family you'd want."

"Umm, well," Gabriella smiled, pulling her legs to her chest. "A nice, quiet place, maybe in a little, quiet neighbourhood," She smiled. "And with a husband and Indy and.. Maybe a little boy."

"Sounds nice," Troy smiled. "Simple and nice."

"What about you?" Gabriella smiled.

"Hmm," Troy laughed, sitting back in his chair. "I think.. A beach side house, actually.. I like my house," He laughed. "But, I agree about the two kids," He smiled. "Maybe three. A nice quiet life would be good." He nodded.

"We're not that different," Gabriella giggled.

"It seems that way," Troy laughed, looking towards Indy when she started crying. "Hey, did we wake you little girl?" He smiled, sitting his cup down. "Hey, I got her," He smiled towards Gabriella when she went to stand up. He stood up, brushing his hands on his sweat pants before walking over to the tiny, crying baby.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled thankfully, watching him pick Indy up carefully.

"You're welcome," Troy smiled, walking back over to her, sitting down in his chair as he rocked Indy carefully. "Shh, shh," He smiled. "I think someone's hungry."

"Me too," Gabriella nodded, sitting her drink down. "Give me my girl." She laughed, gently taking her tiny bundle of Troy, beginning to pull her singlet up.

"O-Oh, would you like me to leave? While you do that?"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head, unclipping the strap of her maternity bra. "Its fine, its not like you haven't seen me breast feed before." She smiled, quickly but gently helping Indy find her nipple, relaxing back into the chair when she started suckling.

Troy nodded, nervously watching as he felt his pants slightly tighten at the quickest glimpse of Gabriella's nipple. He wouldn't say that he and Lacey had an unhealthy sex life. But, he wouldn't say he enjoyed her sex all the time. She was the more.. Star fish type. He watched the way she gently ran her hand through Indy's little patch of jet black hair that was on her head, loving the interaction between mother and daughter.

"E-Excuse me," He mumbled, picking up their plates with his shake-y hands, heading out of the room and towards the kitchen. He couldn't believe how much Gabriella had turned him on, just by a few simple moves and a bit of nipple. He hadn't felt that attracted to Lacey in years.

He was taking deep breaths, trying to breath his erection away as he washed the dishes up and thought of his grandma knitting. For some reason his mind kept drifting back to Gabriella. But, not the Gabriella that was sitting there, breast feeding her daughter. No, a Gabriella that was wreathing underneath him as he slowly moved above her, inside her, moaning against her soft, warm skin as they made love. Her nails coming in contact with his back as he brought her closer to her orgasm. His thoughts were broken as a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Hey, you disappeared on me," Gabriella whispered, her head resting on his back.

Troy nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah, I thought I'd clean up, then I don't have to do it in the morning."

"I could've done it," Gabriella smiled, picking a tea towel up after she let him go, picking up a plate. "You got to pay for dinner."

"It was my shout," Troy laughed.

"Still," Gabriella giggled. "Thank you, though." She smiled, looking over at him quickly.

"You're welcome," Troy nodded, looking at her quickly as he finished washing up the last plate.

Gabriella smiled, taking two of the plates over to the cupboard. She sat the tea towel down on the bench, opening the cupboard before she stood up on her tip toes to push the plates in, just being able to see where they went. Troy walked over, resting his hand on her hip to steady as well as grab the tea towel to wipe the last plate. He stopped mid grab, taking in her scent as well as her features. Her breath had caught at the sudden contact and she slowly looked over at the man she'd had a crush on for as long as she'd worked at the kindy. Blue met brown and their eyes flicked between the others and to their lips, then back again.

Gabriella softly shut the cupboard door, slowly sinking back down to her normal length as Troy's other hand came to rest on her hip as he leant in closer. Gabriella couldn't help but let her hands travel up his muscular arms, his hands pulling her closer as their lips nearly touched. He was only waiting for her approval, which he took with a smile when her lips pressed against his, he pulled her closer, smiling against her lips as her arms wrapped around his neck, her front pressing against his.

"Mm," Troy moaned when she pressed against his growing erection. "Don't laugh." He mumbled against her lips when she smiled.

"Not laughing," Gabriella smiled, jumping so her legs wrapped around his waist. "Dripping wet."

Troy groaned in frustration, carrying her to his room, smiling as she kissed down his jaw, to his neck eagerly. He managed to fumble with her pants button, getting it undone as she impatiently pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the stair railing on their way to Troy's room.

"Mm," Gabriella mumbled against his skin before pulling away from his neck once she was satisfied she'd left a mark, she unbuckled his belt buckle, looking up at him. "I'll warn you, I'm a bit out of practice."

"You're doing well so far," Troy laughed, pushing her up his door before crashing his lips against hers, pulling her shirt off. Gabriella moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair, after he got her shirt off, pulling him closer as their tongues met in a heated kiss. Troy pushed the door open, stumbling into his room as Gabriella pushed his pants to the ground, giggling. Troy laughed, kicking his pants off from around his ankles, putting Gabriella on the ground before eagerly pulling her shorts down. "Just so you know, I've been staring up these all night."

"I know," Gabriella smiled mischievously.

Troy raised an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Oh, miss not-so-innocent Montez comes out of the naughty cupboard." He chuckled.

Gabriella blushed, unclipping her bra. "Lucky you, I guess,"

"I know," Troy smiled, picking her up bridal style, making Gabriella squeal in surprise as he walked over to his bed. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, keeping them there as he laid her down gently, leaning over her. "You're really beautiful." He nodded, gently moving her hair from her face.

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "Please don't." She whispered, gently resting her hands on his arms. Gabriella wouldn't say that she was fat, or even chubby, well, extremely chubby. She still had baby fat, though and it made her very self conscious, for someone who had been so small her entire life it was a bit of a blow to her self esteem, but she wouldn't trade Indy for any size two dresses.

"You are," Troy nodded, gently pulling her bra off. "Oh, man." He groaned at the sight of Gabriella's large breasts, leaning down and gently taking one of her nipples in his mouth, biting down on it gently, taking her other round breast in his hand, gently massaging it.

Gabriella moaned, arching her back at the contact, eagerly pulling at Troy's boxers, dropping them beside the bed once she got them off. She smiled when he pulled her underwear off, taking one of her hands and lacing their fingers once he'd dropped them beside the bed, along with his boxers.

"T-Troy?" She whispered, moaning lightly.

"Yeah?" He breathed, pulling away from her, smiling down at her, making her smile back.

"D-Do you think.. We could pull the sheets up?"

He nodded, pushing himself back up, grabbing the sheet and pulling it over them. "Not that you need it," He smiled, kissing her quickly. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Its wrong," Gabriella nodded. "But, what is Lacey doing right now? I mean, be mature about this, you really think she's at work? What is there to do at a kindy at eight thirty at night?"

"I know," Troy nodded. "I guess I kinda didn't wanna face it." He laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered, running a hand through his hair gently. "I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"Its okay," Troy nodded. "Its true, we both have shit relationships." He laughed. "Its true and we both wont this, don't we?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I do, I hope you do."

"Oh, I do," Troy laughed, kissing her gently. He gently squeezed her hand, lacing their fingers before his lips made their way down her jaw, to her neck. Gabriella moaned softly, arching her back when Troy slowly pushed into her. She let go of his hand, wrapping her arms around him before pulling him closer to her.

"Fuck," She moaned softly, tangling her hand in his hair as he began to move slowly above her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper, instantly loving the feeling he was bringing upon her, not having felt it for years. It wasn't just the sex part, it was the being loved part. She knew that they wouldn't be so slow and intimate if Troy didn't feel close to her. He was a sweet guy, he wouldn't use her.

Troy moved gently above her, kissing her skin wherever he could, smiling when his lips touched hers, Gabriella kissing back. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, his hand gently grabbing at her hip. Gabriella moaned, letting the passion and heat between them take over her, she closed her eyes, tilting her head back as Troy kissed at her neck, sucking lightly on the skin as he quickened his pace.

After he was satisfied that he had left a mark, he kissed down her chest once again, gently taking her nipple in his mouth as he moved faster. Gabriella moaned louder, arching her back off the soft mattress, pulling him in deeper as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist.

"I'm close," She whispered, pressing her head against his shoulder as she moaned. "God, I'm close."

"Cum, Brie," Troy whispered. "I want you to cum thinking of me." He moaned, kissing her softly.

"Oh my god," Gabriella whispered, before her insides started to tighten, telling her just how close she was to her orgasm. She pressed her head against Troy's shoulder, biting her lip as she came. It took her a minute or so before she stopped shaking from her orgasm, the pressure and stress that had built up over the past few years just being released. She just laid there, her breath heavy and her eyes closed. "Did you.. Finish?"

"I did," Troy laughed lightly, kissing the side of her head. "Did that feel good?"

"Amazing," She whispered, kissing his chest softly, resting back against the mattress. "I feel so relaxed now."

"Good," Troy smiled, laying beside her, keeping the blanket, so it covered Gabriella still. He kissed the top of her head, pulling her close to him, smiling when Gabriella cuddled into him, gently resting her hand on his chest. "You deserve it."

"I just helped you cheat on your wife, do I really deserve it? I don't even feel bad," She whispered.

"You're right, though. She's most likely out there, fucking some random.. Or some guy that I've met and become friends with, which is worse," He sighed. "And you needed a good time, something nice and.. Not innocent." He laughed. "But, still something." He whispered, looking up at his ceiling, gently rubbing her arm. "You needed something."

"I have you," Gabriella nodded, kissing his chest softly. "As well as Indy. I don't want anything else."

"Well, you have me and you're going to be treated right by me, okay? You and Indy mean a lot to me and what happened to you, to both of you.. Was wrong and.. Frustrating."

"Please, lets not talk about it right now."

"I'm sorry," Troy whispered, gently brushing his hand across her stomach, frowning when he felt a line across her stomach. "What's that?" He asked quietly, looking underneath the blanket.

Gabriella shook her head, pressing her hand against the blanket, pushing it against her stomach. "Please don't look, I can tell you."

"I'm sorry, you're beautiful." Troy whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

Gabriella sighed, moving closer to him. "it's a caesarian scar," She nodded. "Remember how I said that you didn't have to stay? When I was having Indy?" Gabriella sighed, continuing when she felt Troy nod silently. "Well, I was, stupidly, expecting Seth to show up and I was terrified because my mum had, had complications during labour, anyway, it got close to when I was ready to push and the doctors thought that Indy was going to be born breach," She frowned. "That frightened me, but then it got worse, they thought it was too late to turn her so I'd just have to push and when I started.. They realised then that something wasn't right, went to cut me open, got half way through and I'd somehow managed to get her.. Unstuck or whatever had happened and she basically slid out."

"Oh," Troy whispered, gently running his finger along her scar over the blanket.

"Yeah,"

"Well, its still beautiful."

"Don't lie,"

Troy went to argue with her before he heard a car pull up and headlights shine through his bedroom window. "Shit," He muttered, getting up quickly after Gabriella.

"Fuck," Gabriella groaned, pulling her clothes on quickly. "What if she finds out? I'm dead! And she gave me a home to stay in!"

"Actually, its my home and I wanted you to stay." Troy nodded, pulling on his boxers before heading to his cupboard, grabbing a pair of sweats out.

"Same thing," Gabriella sighed, rushing downstairs, picking up the clothes on the way down before rushing to her room. She let out a breath as she closed her bedroom door, leaning against it, trying to get her breath back. She pulled her pants on, going and checking on Indy before sliding into bed, closing her eyes.

She hated what she done, but for some reason she didn't wanna take it back. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't see Troy in her future.. And Gabriella Montez didn't lie.

_**Umm.. Yeah, so they had sex. It may be moving too fast but it wont be a long story, I have an idea of where its going though. **_

_**Anyone seen Breaking Dawn? It came out yesterday here and I have to say.. Best one yet. I.. Really love Jacob and seeing the New Years Eve trailer before the movie just.. Oh my god. I cant fucking wait. 20 days. I hope you enjoyed this. **_

_**Whats your fav movie coming out soon? I'm looking forward to New Years Eve, The Lorax, Journey 2 aaand.. Fuck. The Lucky One. Which is wayy too long away. Review? **_


End file.
